1. Field of Art
The present disclosure generally relates to automatically identifying video highlights.
2. Background
Sports videos are punctuated by moments of excitement. For many sports, the exciting moments are scattered throughout a full video of the game which typically includes primarily uninteresting material. For every home run there are balls and strikes. For every touchdown or interception, unproductive running plays and incomplete passes. Soccer and hockey can have entire games with just a few goals. Most viewers just want to get these interesting and exciting portions (herein “sports video highlights”), without having to watch an entire game.